Deathstroke Versus Predator
by The Illusive Mann
Summary: Before he met The Red Crosshairs he accepted a contract for Weyland Industries. After he accepted the deal he didn't even have time to prepare for what he would face, and what would test the world's deadliest assassin. Rated M for graphic violence, language, and adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.
1. The Contract That Changed It All

**By the way, I don't own the Alien franchise nor the Predator franchise, nor do I own Deathstroke so yeah. I just own my OCs.**

* * *

(**Deathstroke's Hideout, 1993**)

It was another one of those months, a stale one. As of late I have been having some trouble finding work. I've been having to save my money of all things, even though I could use the money for weapons, fuel, and food.

"Ugh, now I'm bored." I said as I leaned back in my office chair.

This had become a regular process for me everyday. Get up first, then check my inbox, breakfast, check again, workout, check again, lunch, check again, do something else, check again. I was starting to believe that every mercenary other than me was getting called up instead of me. Somewhere I can imagine Lawton laughing his ass off at a nice juicy contract that I could have gotten and was meant for somebody like me.

For this whole month nobody called or messaged me for help with anything and then my computer went off. I heard the sound from in my room down the hall and ran into my study to see who just made my day. When I got to my desk I slid back into my chair and scooted towards my the computer.

"Well well, Weyland Industries." I said to myself as I read the email aloud.

Knowing who I was dealing with I carefully read through the email that was sent. Judging from the first paragraph of the email they wanted me to hunt down an individual that had run away from their facility on madagascar. One of the thoughts that crosses my mind was who this individual was because Weyland wasn't your ordinary research group. Years ago, they deployed soldiers into South America and ended up taking a huge chunk out of the jungle. One other case was when one of their experiments was out on the run in California and just disappeared. In both cases the league investigated the incidents and nothing turned up. I guess this means that the league won't know about this either.

With the mouse I clicked on the icon to respond and said, "This whole email sounds like something that I can do Weyland, I'm just wondering how much you are going to pay. Signed, Slade Wilson"

I pressed the enter key thinking that I had said what needed to be said and waited for a response. As I leaned back in my chair I stared at the computer screen, expecting an immediate response, but that was just me being antsy. Then my ear picked up something from down the hall. It sounded like a can had fallen off a shelf or I just heard a grenade rolling down the hall.

An explosion went off down the hall and smoke started pouring into the room. I quickly acted before I could inhale anything and grabbed my mask that was sitting in one of the lower drawers of my desk. Once the smoke had filled the room I heard the stomping of boots coming down the hall. Whoever was attacking was obviously confident about their chances against me because they didn't even try to hide their movements.

Pressing a touch sensitive are on my mask I switched my mask to heat vision and looked over my desk. The sight before me was that of professionally trained soldiers that were armed to the teeth and one man in a business suit that standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Wilson," he said from under his mask,"I am a representative from Weyland Industries and I have come here to ask for your help with a situation of ours."

"I know, I just responded to your email."

"And we came prepared for your answer. Mr. Weyland is willing to pay you 250 million dollars for your services."

That was a nices sized offer. I would say the largest that i've had in a while and right now I really don't want to say no. The problem is that Weyland always gets himself in situations that involve some sort of extraterrestrial killing machine, so asking for more money would be well worth it.

Before I stood up I raised my hands to show that I had nothing on me weapons wise. Two soldiers came over to me and patted me down first then took off my mask as I was standing there. The man in the suit came closer and removed his gas mask to show his face to me.

"Slade Wilson, the deadliest man in the world." he said in a clear British accent.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. Superman could have easily killed me in the past or sent me to the phantom zone."

"But he didn't and mister Weyland himself is very grateful for that."

From the group of guards one of them approached Weyland's agent and handed him a suitcase. It was probably the money just from looking at the size of the suitcase, it also could be just a message from the man himself. Once he opened the case and I saw green all I did was nod.

"So, what am I going to be hunting down Jeeves?"

The Englishman handed the suitcase to me and motioned for me to follow him down the hall where another team was standing by just in case. Once they saw him they lowered their arms and stood in position like a well trained soldier should. When we turned the corner I saw where they had silently made their way in through the wall and kept up.

"Mr. Wilson, we have your suit, weapons, and other supplies waiting out in the osprey for you. There you will be debriefed by the very man that has kept track of our 'target'. Good day mister Wilson."

(**On board the Osprey**)

His name was Borris Galitzov. He had done research on our target from another world when Weyland discovered the remains of one of these "predators" in China. Galitzov served with the Spetznaz and trained with the best of the best in hand to hand combat and he was telling me when he first encountered the alien..

"It was as tall as me, shorter than you." he said. Moving his hands up and down he compared the sizes of me and the alien. It was just below my height, which surprised me. The diagrams that he shown me before had these things pegged as being half a foot taller than me and this one was shorter.

"I had never encountered anything like it. It was fast and its hair matched the style of every single predator that we have seen, but there were differences. For starters it had the slender form of a woman when I saw it. Then when I saw it again in the light I could see breasts."

"So it's a woman?"

"Da, and when I fought it it looked like it was searching for something."

I sat back in my seat, hand on my chin. With everything that Borris had been telling me this thing was looking for something and in my mind I feel like I was about to get myself into some deep shit. If this alien was looking for something I would give it to her. That idea made more sense than sending me in to capture it.

By now I had already figured out that they just wanted the alien for their another one of their controversial "research" projects which just made things better for the world. One question that lingered at the back of my head was where did she come from in the first place?

"Do you guys know where she came from?"

The Russian across from me scowled and pounded the wall behind him.

"First of all, its not she, the alien is an it. Second, I don't know where it came from and I dobn't really care, you know why?"

"Why?"

Borriss unzipped the jacket that he had been wearing this whole time and pulled it off sleeve by sleeve. Under the coat he had two cybernetic arms that I thought were as real as my own until he showed them to me.

"That thing ripped my arms out of my sockets in Thailand where I first fought it. Then in India I gave it a nice scar over its legs when I got my hands on one of its weapons. The damn thing was sharp as a katana. Then I got these things after a stint in Yemen. It finally had enough of me and ripped my arms off."

"Wouldn't that have killed you?"

"It would have if Weyland didn't send in his medics on time."

"Even so, the blood spilt and the pain would have been enough to kill you."

"Slade, you don't even know what Weyland and his boys are capable of thanks to those freaks with the dreds. We...are...gods."

(**Hours later aboard the SS Mandelion...**)

After that conversation with Galitzov I was getting more and more uneasy with this contract. Moreso when he mentioned where the located the predator at. It is a country that has been in a bloody civil war for the past three years. The government has been cracking down on radicals that want their own dictatorship run by their people and the civilians between the two get blown to smithereens.

Galitzov told me that these things crave war and battle and only fight the toughest warriors. He also said that there have been cases where they don't even kill people. These cases are rare, but one in case was a pregnant woman in a subway tunnel. So it does seem that these aliens have a sense of honor, they are just warriors.

Below the main deck I was sent into a dark room by myself. I stood there for about tow minutes before a screen came alive before me.

"Hello Mr. Wilson." said the voice of Charles Weyland. "I am sure that Galitzov has told you about who you are tracking down."

Stepping up to the screen I said, "I know about what we are hunting down Weyland, I just think that you are overstepping boundaries here with these aliens. Just from listening to your man on the way here told me that she was looking for something."

"She?" Weyland interrupted. "Mister Wilson, I know that Galitzov identified the more feminine features of the alien but all specimens are to be identified as it or alien. Also, we have indeed noticed where it is going and have developed a trap for it."

"In the middle of an active warzone?"

"Precisely, we have sent in advanced teams of mercenaries to lure the government and the rebels into a fight in the jungle. This is there where you and Galitzov will track the thing and capture it before it can escape again."

Beside the screen a panel opened in the darkness that led into a pure white room. On the other side of the screen Weyland was pointing me towards the light and I followed through with it. In the next room I saw my gear and weapons sitting on a table along with a few other things that I didn't recognize. Once I had everything on and armed I walked over to where the new gear was and picked them up one by one.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a prototype for a new radar/sonar system that we are developing for the highest bidder." said Weyland through the speakers. "This is the same device that Galitzov has been using to track the subject around the globe, except it has been more finely tuned. I also had our experts at the labs to add a new form of vision to your mask, infrared. This will be particularly helpful when the subject activates its cloaking device."

Suddenly the lights around the room went off and I was still holding the tracking device in my hand. Using the touch sensitive pad on the side of my mask I switched it to night vision and only saw the white washed walls of the room around me. Then I flipped it to thermal and got nothing. When I switched it to infrared I saw writing on the wall that told me to go through an open door on the other side of the room. The arrow that was in the white room led me down a long corridor that led me back to the top deck of the ship where Galitzov was waiting for me on the Osprey.

"Weyland tell you that i'm coming with you?" he yelled above the hum of the engines.

"No."

"Good, because I knew that you wouldn't want me onboard in the first place."

The door on the rear of the plane closed and propellers on each side started kicking up. I felt the sudden lurch of the craft as it took of from the ship and flew away from the cargo ship. I just leaned back against the interior of the plane and shut my eyes, hoping that whatever she was out there wouldn't be as much of a pain to him as she was to Galitzov.

* * *

**For a while now I have been thinking about doing an AVP fic, but I haven't really found the inspiration for it. This all just came off of a random idea that I had today and I hope that the idea behind it stays fresh, otherwise it may be unfinished.**

**I have also tied this story into the story of my OC Marcas Valitov, A.K.A The Red Crosshairs just to give Slade a little backstory leading to him crossing paths with my OC.**


	2. Hunting the Predator

**Chapter 2: Hunting the Predator**

* * *

(**The Kangolmo Jungle, Mazaria**)

Before we touched down we had to dodge incoming bullets and rockets sent at us by government and rebel forces alike. It was hell in the jungle and the war had come to a place that wasn't even within the plans of either side. I may be a hired killer, but this disturbed me. Both sides were lead into thinking that there was an enemy base in the jungle and yet they had found nothing.

When we arrived at the base that Weyland had made I found out that it was underground. A small opening in the woods turned out to be a hidden door for an underground hangar. As the osprey descended down into the depths of the earth we went by catwalks with guards and windows where floor upon floor of lab equipment could be seen. It made me wonder what all they had going on down here.

Finally we touched down and I could stand on my own two feet. The nap was wonderful for the two hour flight and I felt ready to take on the alien in the jungle, but first we would have to take a tour of the facility. On the other side of the landing pad huge set of thick, steel doors opened up. A squad of mercenaries came out followed by a woman in a white lab coat and a skimpy black tank top and pair of black jeans. She had a mix of cherry red and midnight black hair and had piercings everywhere, obviously she must be an intern.

"Hey," she said in a very laid back tone. "I'm Raine, and if you didn't already know it i'm going to be your boss." she said as she shook my hand.

"You don't even look old enough to work here, how old are you?" I asked.

"She's only twenty-five and she is a really smart girl, trust me." said Galitzov.

"Yeah old man, you're going to have to do exactly what I say and as I say it. Got it?"

I just breathed in and tried to calm down. I can't believe that Weyland is trusting this little bitch to run the show over here. Who ever heard of a twenty-five year old girl running a fully staffed, high-tech facility like this?

"Mister Wilson?" said a taller man walking up behind Raine.

"Yes?"

"Follow me to the debriefing room. Galitzov will stay here with the Osprey."

I turned and looked back at the Russian to see his expression. He seemed to be very nonchalant about this, even though they were only asking for me to come back, which was peculiar. Galitzov was supposed to go with me on the mission, so why aren't they debriefing him as well?

(**Down the hall**)

The lab rat brought me to a room with a large table covered with glass. It looked like a tv and when he turned it on I found out that I was close on that guess. Well, sort of close.

A holographic image displayed the entire jungle around the base and farther beyond. Using his hands to look around the map he guided us to the spot where the conflict between the government and local forces were taking place.

"Minutes ago government forces reported that they saw a womanlike thing attack one of their forward moving squads that was on route to attack the rebel's fuel lines." He paused a moment in the middle of his debriefing and pulled up a video of what could be caught in the fight.

The first minute or so showed them moving through the jungle in a standard formation. After two minutes things started to change. The soldier behind him screamed as if he was screaming for his life and the camera shifted. All that remained in the soldier's place was a headless body and a whole lot of blood. Then the soldiers changed formation. Instead of forming a single file line and cover every angle possible they instead formed a circle with their backs to one another.

That was the worst possible mistake that they could have ever made.

From the sound being captured by the camera, I heard a quiet thud behind the camera and then the bloodbath began. The alien had taken advantage of their weak spot and started hacking them to pieces. The soldiers turned and started firing, but when they did the alien had already taken off and they ended up shooting each other. Even the one with the camera got hit, but he miraculously got back up. He looked down to see what had happened to him to explain his survival of that insanity and saw that his vest took the bullet and saved him from ending up like his friends before him. Then there was a clicking sound that came from the front of him. When he looked up to see what it was he gave me the first good glance at the very thing that I would be hunting. Thats where he paused the video..

As Galitzov was describing earlier it was a woman and it had dreadlocks. It also had all sorts of gadgets on its arms and chest, and as for the legs I couldn't tell. If it weren't for the green skin I would have thought that there was a human under there, almost would have.

"So thats her?"

"Yes mister Wilson, that is it."

"And where is she?"

"First of all it is an it, not a she. Second, we were able to track the blood trail that it had left behind."

"And how did..."

"During the exchange of fire between the soldiers, a stray bullet must have hit it while it tried to run."

"Ok so where is it?"

Once more the techie worked his magic and shifted the holo map to an isolated part of the jungle. There there wasn't any war going on, but there were a lot of caves in that area.

Having to track running targets in the past gave me the knowledge of how people thought and where they would hide. The question was, where would she go to hide and which cave?

"Its blood trail ends at the entrance of the largest cave in the area. It should be in there. It will most likely set a trap as it is known to do in the past. I would suggest sending in Galitzov first."

"So that's why he wasn't in here.

"What did you say mister Wilson?"

"Galitzov is expendable to you guys because he didn't get the job done in the past."

"Actually that is not true. Galitzov has helped us greatly in the past. His service to Weyland Industries has helped us become a leading company in future technology compared to such companies like Lexcorp, Wayne Inustries, Star Labs and so on. The only issue is that he is getting old. The man is aging and even with his cybernetic implants he won't be able to keep up with more visitors from outer space. So yes mister Wilson, Galitzov is expendable."

…

"When do we leave."

"Now if you are ready."

* * *

(**1 hour away from the base**)

Raine was still giving me an earful of orders from back in the labs. She may be in charge but somebody needs to tell her to shut up. I could tell that Galitzov felt the same way, then again he was grinning from ear to ear for some reason.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I'm just glad that they gave me another chance to capture that thing, especially with my advancing age. It's really good since I don't have anything left at home to live for."

"I don't believe that. There has to be someone…"

"No, there is no one. Even if I wanted to start something I couldn't. While working with Weyland in the past you happen to run into alien tech that runs off of foreign energy. After years of exposure to this I became unable to have children of my own and no woman would want a man that was shooting blanks."

"So this is it?"

"Da, even if I die today I will die knowing that I at least did something with my life."

In the back of the craft where we were the red light that had remained on and provided light for us turned green. I could feel the craft slowing down and the vibrations from the rotors in the wings turning the turbines to their hover positions. The onboard sound system crackled to life and the pilot gave us our status.

"I just received word from Raine. She wants me to drop you guys off a ways away from the cave. That way we don't alert the freak and make it run and remember that this spot will be where I'll pick you up after you capture it. Any other point or place off the plan will be non-considerable, understand?"

The door in the back of the craft lowered itself, revealing the moonlit image of the jungle at night. It reminded me of a contract that I accepted years ago, but that was a different story for another time.

Galitzov was the first to go down the rope and I followed close behind. I don't get the point of landing so far away because the sound of the aircraft was loud enough to wake the dead. The trees around us swayed just a little bit longer until the Osprey was out of range. Now was when the fun began.

We cut through a short amount of foliage, slowly making each step. For all we know there could traps everywhere. There were some traps here and there, but there were mainly made by the rebels. They were crude but efficient like how the vietkong made them in Nam.

When we approached the cave, Galitzov put on his goggles and took the lead. He didn't keep his FN2000 down at his side for too long, maybe it gave him comfort. I don't know for sure because we were given knockout rounds, not live ammunition. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the radar that I had been given on the boat and started scanning the cave farther than we could see. I could hear the low beep of the radar going out through the speakers in my mask, not a single beep out of step.

Galitzov showed up on my radar, but he didn't change the constant sound of it. Every now and then he would look back at me then forward again at the dark expansion ahead. He obviously wasn't as prepared as he was in the past.

"Slade." he quietly said through the radio.

"What?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

I had taken another two steps when something showed up on the radar. It was slowly moving towards us and zig-zagged across the screen.

"Stop." I said and Galitzov obeyed.

"Eyes forward."

Reaching into the sleeve on my back I pulled out the M4 that I had there and looked down the scope. Using my night vision I looked through the scope and saw what was zig zagging across the radar screen. When I walked past Galitzov he thought that I was crazy, but when he saw the thing that I saw he just shook his head.

"Typical predator. It skins us then leaves us to hang. C'mon Slade she isn't here."

Galitzov must have taken the body as a sign that she may have been compromised by this soldier, but I thought differently. Since there was still more cave to cover I thought that it was a warning. Come back here and you will die.

"I think not. I think that she might still be licking her wounds from the firefight."

Galitzov looked at me like I was crazy and laughed.

"Weyland has recorded these things bringing medical kits with them. They use the world around them to form some kind of sealant to close up the wound then keep on running. This even goes for missing limbs."

"Well Galitzov I don't give two shits what you think right now." I said as I crossed my arms. "I was hired to do my job and do it right and if you are wanting to back out then go ahead, go back to the exit by yourself."

Through my mask I could see the look on his face changing. He acted like he didn't even care to lose his life on the plane and now he's too afraid to move on. I had expected more from a former spec ops guy.

"Fine, but since you are the one in charge you go first."

I just held my M4 ahead of me and walked on. Galitzov slowly followed me and I could hear him walking. His footsteps compared to mine were loud and obnoxious, and sounded nothing like somebody who wanted to have the element of surprise. Then I heard the familiar beeping of the radar and it wasn't Galitzov.

This time it was something slowly moving towards us from somewhere ahead. I decided to holster my M4 for my Desert Eagle and hold the radar in my left hand. Galitzov could hear the beeping too through his headset and peered over my shoulder to see what was setting it off. This whole time that he had been looking over my shoulder he didn't notice the triple red-dotted laser that was sitting on his head.

Then from further ahead an explosion like sound erupted and a blue ball of energy went right for me. Before it could hit I ducked and Galitzov did the same. From the audio receptors on my helmet I could pick up footsteps heading towards me and readied for a fight. What I saw instead of something coming at me was nothing at first and then I saw the outlines of something running towards me. By then it was too late to react.

Whatever it was shoved me out of the way and went straight for Galitzov, who had his machete out and ready. Before my eyes the she-alien from the images materialized and locked herself in combat with the former Spetznaz operative. Their blades clashed and blows were given to one another, and iit actually looked like Galitzov had the upper hand.

Using his cybernetic arms he twisted the cannon that was resting on the alien's shoulder and ripped it off. Then while she was looking down from the force that he put on her he grabbed her by the dredlocks and threw her against the cave wall. I just sat back and watched as he stomped over to her with a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Ладно ты, сука, его время, чтобы положить в свой клетке!(All right you bitch, its time to get put in your cage!)" he yelled in his native tongue.

Then while she trying to get back up he kicked her in the chest again and again and again and again. Before I knew it I heard bones snapping from down the hall and that is what made me spring into action. I ran over to Galitzov to make him stop before he killed her and was topped by one of his arms before I could get there. Using the power behind the machine itself he lifted me single-handedly off the ground and looked me straight in the eyes.

"This needs to be done. This stupid animal killed my friends that I was serving with and she will die for their deaths. Око за око, жизнь за жизнь.(An eye for an eye, a life for a life)"

While Galitzov was gloating he didn't see the weapon that the predator was pulling off it's side. It looked like a metal frisbee, but when the razor blades popped out I started to figure out what she was going to do. With one solid motion she cut straight through tissue, muscle, cartilage, and bone. Galitzov's leg had been chopped in half and he dropped the instant that he lost it.

His grip was lost on my neck, now focused on picking up his FN2000 that he dropped, but it was all too late. The huntress herself had gotten up and stuck the disk right in Galitzov's ribcage then sliced him open all the way up through the skull. The sight disturbed me slightly, but gave me enough time to prepare myself.

"Ready for the real fight?" I asked.

The creature, with its free hand, pressed something on it's wrist and disappeared. For a moment I thought that it had teleported but the splash in the pool of Galitzov's blood told me that she was still here. Quickly I jumped back and saw something land in the rock wall where I was standing. I held my blade out in front of me to defend myself while I switched to infrared to catch this predator before I ended up like Galitzov.

When I finally switched it over I had only a few seconds to block the next attack that was coming for me. She threw that sharp as hell disk at me and landed it in the wall again. Then while I had my head turned she lunged at me with something sharp and I blocked it. Her other weapon was a sharp blade that looked like it was built into her armor and it was jagged. For a moment it looked like she had the advantage on me and then the momentum shifted.

Between the two of us I had more of the advantage. First of all, her armor wasn't all there. She had armor protecting her arms, legs, and face, but nothing where her heart would most likely be. Second, she had a few cracked ribs from Galitzov which was why she was holding her chest right now. So using my advantages I pushed her back a bit and made some swipes at her chest. One, two, three, she dodged them with ease, but when I backed her up towards the wall I was able to get in a cut that opened the fishnets that she was wearing over her chest.

The fight seemed to be going my way so I got cocky and sliced again, hitting my blade against the wall. Then she came in with her blade and sliced at me, barely missing my chest but somehow slicing my mask in half. Now the fight was in her court because I couldn't see jack shit. So using the first idea that came to mind, I reached into one of the satchels on my belt and pulled out a flashbang. My idea was that she was using some kind of tech to see in the dark so it should blind her, it was a good idea at first but then it backfired. The flash did blind her, but the bang caught my ears by surprise. I could still see the way that I came back, but my hearing would be impaired momentarily.

In those moments where there was that constant ringing in my ears I ran all the way towards the entrance of the cave where I could see a bright light flooding in.

'_Wait, it wasn't that bright when I came in here_.' I thought as I ran towards the entrance.

When I rounded the last corner my eyes were flooded with bright lights.

"Get down Wilson!" yelled somebody from behind the lights.

I did as I was told and not a moment too soon the men behind the lights opened fire on the cave behind me. Not even a foot away from me the knockout rounds hit their intended target and sent her unconscious form straight to the ground. I could even hear the thud of something landing next to me and then she rematerialized again. There I got a closer look at my enemy. She looked young, even thought I have never studied these guys, and she was built for somebody her height.

"Slade Wilson," said the voice of Raine, "I got bored back at base so I decided to come here."

"Yeah I don't believe that shit."

"You are clever Slade. I sent you in there because I knew that Galitzov had some hate in him from his previous encounters and I knew that you would keep him in check."

Slowly she waved her ass back and forth as she walked over to the unconscious alien on the ground and kicked it to make sure that it was unconscious. It didn't even budge.

"Men, take this thing to the transport and make sure that you strip her before you cuff her this time."

"This time?" I asked. "Just how many times have you dealt with her?"

"This time makes two. The other time it was trying to access a ship that we had acquired in the amazon jungle. Let me just say that was why we had to hire Galitzov in the first place."

"And why was that?"

Walking away from where the predator once was she walked up to me and said, "Because it beheaded the last guy that put up against it."

"Oh, well...What are you going to do with her exactly?"

As she got onto the transport ahead she turned back and replied, "That Slade, is none of your damned business. Now unless you want to be left here in the middle of a warzone then come along."

Once again there I went following orders, and from a kid nonetheless. At least I got a good amount of pay from this job and a free ticket back home so its a win-win in my books. Now I can go home and sleep knowing that I have enough to buy more gear and maybe even make a stronger mask.

* * *

(**Order of the Blooded Crosshairs, Unknown Location**)

"Mister Weyland, what a pleasure it is to see you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Project Synthesis

**Chapter 3: Project Synthesis**

* * *

"My lord." Weyland said as he knelt. Who he was kneeling to was the leader of a secret order known as the Order of the Blooded Crosshair. This group was made solely to shape society to how they want it to be. Their leader only known as the Shadow Man, was worshipped by all who knew him and feared by those who worked under him.

"Rise Peter Weyland." said the Shadow Man from his throne.

"Sire, we have captured the elusive alien and have brought it in for study."

The Shadow Man smirked as he knew that his obedient servant had done his job and well.

"So how did Mister Wilson perform?"

Weyland swallowed the lump in his throat then said, "Very well sir, he outperformed the predator entirely."

"Do you think that he is a perfect specimen for project synthesis?"

"He would be but we haven't even studied the creature yet. We don't even know if she will live past the genetic rewriting process."

All the way from where he was standing he could feel the seething anger coming from the other side of the room and he could see the eyes. They were blood red and they glowed in the dark. This was one of the many intimidating qualities of the Shadow Man that made him a hard man to cross.

In a second the Shadow Man teleported across the room and picked up Weyland by the collar of his suit.

"Peter, peter, peter, when will you realize that when there is a will, there is a way. Since I am the only one in this room that has a will to get this done and fast I will make a way for this to happen. AM I CLEAR!" he yelled.

Trembling the CEO replied, "Yes master, as you wish."

"Good, now I can speak to Yutani on how we are going to lure Slade Wilson into our experiment."

Across the room two giant doors opened and Weyland scowled as his opponent in the business world came down the isle, a grin across her face.

"It is surprising to see that the Shadow Man wants anything to do with an oaf like you." she said as she stood next to him.

"Well he does have his head on straight, then again people do make mistakes with the friends that they choose." he said firing back at her.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Shadow Man from across the room. "Your bickering ends now, because if project synthesis is to work you two must put your differences aside and work together, got it!"

Both of the CEOs nodded in agreement and in fear of the man across from them. The Shadow Man took a sip of the wine from the glass that was sitting on the arm of his chair and sat back while the flavor kicked in.

"Mister Weyland, since you hired Slade Wilson to work for you recently, it would not make any sense for you to hire him again. This is why I have brought in Miss Yutani because you two are the leading technology firms that can get this done. The Yutani corporation will lure Slade in with a contract on one of my men. That man will pose as a Weyland saboteur and bring his interest into doing the job. Weyland, your men will set up the warehouse with snipers and you will be in charge of knocking him out."

"What about your man?" asked Weyland.

"He will be more than capable of going toe to toe with Slade, but he cannot take him on alone. Your men must be ready otherwise I will take things into my own hands and trust me when I say that you had better do your job. Now you may leave."

Yutani was the first to go out of the two standing before him. Weyland on the other hand didn't have all the information that he wanted so he stayed behind and asked, "You never did tell me what Wilson's role was in the synthesis project."

The Shadow Man grinned at the naivety of his subordinate and replied,"Mister Wilson's task is to impregnate the predator so that we as the order will have the perfect killer."

* * *

(**On the surface at Slade's private estate**)

After I got back from the mission I got some sleep then stayed up in the library of the manor counting my money. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't gipped by Weyland, knowing their shady past. The greatest thing was that they allowed me to keep Galitzov's dog tags, which sounds like a weird thing to want, but he died serving nothing. He once belonged to a country but fell into the trap that Weyland was and ended up dying for nothing. Eventually I would have to find out where his family or relatives were buried and put this on their graves because Galitzov's remains we're held for research. It pissed me off more than anything but I couldn't do anything about it.

After flipping through the last stack of cash icou ted everything and it was all there. I'm glad that I got the money and finally had a contract but I would never work for Weyland again.

Across the room I watched as the sun came up, reminding me of how little I did sleep. I felt like I couldn't shut my eyes even though I felt like I could sleep off the rest of the day. Last night put me on edge more than I had ever been before and now I guess that I'm coming off of that high that you get when you cheat death.

Then I thought back to the predator as it was referred to as. The blade that it used to cut all the way through Galitzov like it did caught me off guard. I mean I do know how sharp some blades can be, but to simply cleave a man, an armored one at that, in half is unbelievable. It just made me wonder how many of these things are there out in the universe.

Across the room my vid screen started going off which threw me off guard. Nobody but a select few and clients know how to reach me and even my most recent client didn't talk to me over the vid screen. With caution I approached the vid screen and answered the call and at the same time traced it back to its source. On the screen a man appeared in a business suit and bowed in front of the camera.

"Konichiwa Wilson san."

I just bowed back at the camera and said, "Hello, who are you?"

"I am a representative from the Yutani Corporation a company that..."

"I know who you guys are. You guys get yourselves in as much shit as Weyland does and with similar problems."

"Well uh..."

"You guys are always the ones that try to steal tech from crash sites, former government installations, anything space related."

"Well, you do keep track of us."

"Trust me, I like to keep potential clients in my sight. So, what do you want me to do and for how much."

On the other side of the camera the man was rubbing his hands together and grinned like criminal who had just gotten away with something. It made me laugh on the inside, let me just say it that way.

"Straight to the point then, ok. Lately our warehouses have been broken into in Downtown San Francisco. We are to believe that this is the work of our pesky competitors out there such as Lexcorp or Star Labs."

"Star Labs? Now Lexcorp is understandable, but Star Labs?"

"Yes, I know that it seems peculiar, but one of the items that we had stored in our facilities would be vital to perfecting Star Labs particle accelerator or Lexcorp's atom smasher, so these choices are the most obvious."

"Well do you have any leads?"

"We do. Our private investigators have been tracking a certain individual's movements to our back door in Tokyo and found out that he plans to sell this part to some country such as Iran or North Korea within the next few days."

"Ok, I think that I can stop this guy, but I will need to know two things."

"Ok what are these two things?"

"One, how much are you offering to off this guy and two, are you going to pay for transport and lodging?"

* * *

(**Antartica**)

This cell is cold. It reminds me of the time that I visited a planet covered in ice just to hunt down the Faarxel beast. I admit that it did put up a fight, but I now have its head or think I do. When the oomans took my ship from me I had no choice but to get it back because they were not ready for this kind of technology. Now I am here with this cover over me and this scar from when the oomans opened me up.

I knew that they had done surgery on me because I was awake during the whole procedure. Ooman medicine cannot even knock me out like it is supposed to, then again they did capture me and get me here. This all was his fault, the old ooman that saved me from the man with the metal arms.

I had conflicting thoughts of this ooman. One moment he had come to save me and then the next he was wanting to fight me. Oomans have too many emotions in their heads. You see I was one of the different females in our clan. All of the other females before me had become breeders, while I wanted to follow the warrior's path. I was taught to restrain myself and my emotions and later on was put through a ceremony that made it impossible for me to have children in the future. This was the sacrifice that all females made when they decided to take the warriors path. I had thought that it was foolish to do something like that to me, but it was part of a code that had been in existence for hundreds of years.

Every now and then I could hear the ooman guards outside talking about my body, how 'built for combat' I was and 'made for rough riding'. I could tell that they were intimidated by me whenever I have been escorted down the hall because they dropped their stance after I passed by. They have weapons and armor and manpower, yet they cower at the sight of me. They are truly s'yuit-de(pathetic).

Outside the door I could hear the clacking of boots coming towards my cell and I knew what that meant. They were going to send in oomans with metal arms and legs and faces that would hold me down as they would inject something else into me. Earlier they were injecting sicknesses to see if ooman sicknesses affected me and they did not. Who knows what else they would inject into me this time around.

Right as the door opened, two guards ran over to me and pinned me against the floor while another ooman in a white coat came up to me and did something different than usual. This time he pulled out a weapon and fired darts into my back. Suddenly the white walls and floors of the room faded, and I slept. Who knows how long I did, or what they did to me.

* * *

(**In the OR, other side of the observation window**)

Both the Shadow Man and Peter Weyland watched as the doctors in the room turned on a machine with a large-sized glass vat in the center. The guards from down the hall came in with the most valuable thing in this base, a predator as they called her. Weyland couldn't help but stare at the large creature and marvel at its height compared the robot guards that retrieved her.

"She is incredible isn't she?" asked the Shadow Man. Weyland just nodded and the Shadow Man laughed.

"It makes you wonder how tall the males are if she alone is just six feet tall."

"My guess would be somewhere between six and a half to seven feet tall, give or take." said Raine behind them.

"Ah, if it isn't my chief scientist." said the Shadow Man.

"C'mon big boy, you know who I am." she said seductively back at him.

The Shadow Man grinned as he took his officer into his arms and locked lips with the scientist.

"Well..." said Weyland from across the room.

"Sorry," said the Shadow Man as he pulled himself away,"I just can't get enough of my little minx."

At this time Weyland just turned back to the procedure going on in the OR and watched the doctors do their work. This whole procedure entailed technology that was stolen from the wreckage of General Zod's ship. The machine was refitted with human standards of technology and has been tested to work, and the results are incredible. The machine changes up a few bits and pieces here and there of the subject's genetic makeup without messing with it externally. The only downside to this whole procedure was that the machine had only been used on creatures from earth, not sentient life from across the galaxy, so who knows what the results will be.

Using a claw that was installed in the ceiling above them, the scientists lifted the subject from the gurney that she came in and carefully dropped her into the vat. Inside the tube smaller machines worked to attach a mask that would carry oxygen to the subject as the procedure went through. There were also mechanical restraints that forced the subject's arms and legs to be spread out in each direction. After that was done the lid on top of the vat sealed itself shut and a light blue liquid began to pour itself in.

Now she was floating, suspended in the vat just waiting for the procedure to begin. The head doctor gave a nod to one of his subordinates and she started the genetic rewriting process.

"Peter, you are about to witness one of the most magnificent things in the universe...mad science."

Then with a powerful burst if energy, green waves came out of the coils around the vat and entered the predator. With each wave came a stronger and stronger feeling of pain which finally woke the warrior from her slumber. She woke up yelling in pain into the oxygen mask. She struggled against the rewrite, trying to escape her bondage inside the vat, but she couldn't get the force needed to break her shackles.

Peter Weyland watched as this sentient being went through such a horrible process. During the procedure he looked over at Raine and said, "What happened to the other things that you used to test the chamber before today?"

The head scientist picked up her clipboard that she had set down the other day and showed the files to him, flipping through every page with a neutral look.

"Every last one of them came out traumatized and weak, but after an hour or so they regained their strength, just not their sanity."

The machine after five minutes was already in the wrapping stage. In this stage the newly formed DNA was put back together and melded to ensure that it would not destabilize.

Soon after it was done, the guards came back into the room and drained the vat of the blue liquid that the predator was suspended in and opened the chamber. The claw came down from the ceiling once more, this time taking her out of her confinement and putting her back on the gurney that she was on earlier.

"Weyland." said Raine.

"Yes?"

"Check the alien's vitals and see for yourself the fruits of my labor."

On the console in front of them a screen popped up showing heart rate, oxygen levels, hormone levels. Of course all of this made no sense to Weyland, being the fact that he is not a physician, but one thing was obvious to him.

"Everything is calm and level."

"Exactly" she said. "These aliens are resilient towards pain of any kind and our fair maiden went through the process just fine."

"So does that mean that project synthesis is working?"

"Yes, but we still need the other ingredient to the concoction. Slade Wilson."

* * *

(**Tokyo, Japan**)

For the most part I hadn't been able to stay in a five star hotel on a mission before, and right now it felt nice with all of the luxury, but it wasn't really necessary. More importantly I was crouching on the rooftop across from the warehouse that was going to be hit. I thought that it would be a while before the Yutani warehouse would be hit, but I was wrong.

While I was staking out the warehouse I spotted the man that Yutani wanted dead or alive. He fit the height dimensions that I was told he was and all of the other aspects like hair and wear matched too. He was actually about my height with a smaller muscular build. As I watched him stealthily take out the guards around the warehouse I noticed something about him when one of the flashlights that a guard dropped shined on him. Where his arms would be there was black metal that looked to be fleshlike but after I checked him over with thermalvision my suspicions were confirmed. I would be facing a man with cybernetics and just came to the realization that this contract just became a little more interesting.

Before he moved up to the door I shot a grappling hook over to the opposite roof and ziplined towards him. Even though I was wearing my regular armor which could be seen in the night, he didn't see me coming right at him and I ran him over. My kick sent him into the outer wall of the warehouse and even caused the metal to bend.

"So you're the one that's been causing all of this trouble." I said as I unsheathed my katana.

"I am." he groaned as he pulled himself out of the wall. "So what are you going to about it?"

I knew that he was goading me into attacking first but I wouldn't fall for it. I was waiting for him to make the first move but he just stood there and stared at me. I waited a few more minutes and saw him flicker.

"Wait a second."

Switching to my handgun I fired a few shots right at him and they went straight through. A holo gram, I just shot something that isn't even material or living for that matter, but what did I hit earlier. I thought about it for a moment and then an idead came to mind.

'_What if he went through the hole in the wall?_'

As soon as the thought had crossed my mind I ran through the hole that I made in the wall and went inside the warehouse where it was dark inside. Touching the pad on my right ear I switched my mask over to thermalvision and put away my katana. This was the time when I went back to my CQ training back when I was with the military. I remember the instructors always yelling "Check those corners or you are dead!" and every time I went on that course I was never touched by a single training round. The same would probably go now but seeing that my target didn't have a gun on him I really wouldn't have to worry about gunfire, but hand to hand combat was another story.

Going around the huge mountains of containers I came across a small drop of something that had a high enough temperature to pick up. I took off a glove when I reached down to analyze it and felt it between my fingers. It was blood.

I didn't really believe that I had hit him that hard or with the cybernetics that he could have gotten such a wound anyways so I decided to not follow the trail that led one way. As stupid as it may sound, that is my reasoning. it felt as if he was trying to lead me that way so that I would fall into his trap, but not this time. As I rounded the next corner I heard something hit the floor a ways away in front of me. It sounded like something metal hit the floor so I ran over to see what it was.

On the way there I felt something hit my neck. I checked to see what it was and saw a very familiar dart. It was the same kind that Weyland's men used to put down the alien back in Africa.

My vision started getting blurry and I tried to walk in a straight line but my legs were going numb. Then I felt another shot go straight into another open area in my armor, this time making my arms go numb.

For some reason I kept going forward not wanting to give up but my body was slowing down. I fell to my knees and started seeing stars. Then I saw him, the man from earlier. He dropped off of a mountain of crates ahead of me and ran right towards me, preparing to strike. I tried to defend myself and lifted my hands over my head but that did little to block the haymaker that he delivered to my chin. That was what knocked me out.

"Sir" said the voice of Red Saber, "I got him.

* * *

**Just saying to everybody that reads this fic, if you have any questions about characters and the like then message me and I will answer your question without trying to spoil too much.**


	4. The Next Phase

**Chapter 4: The Next Phase**

* * *

(**Weyland-Yutani Joint Research Facility**)

White washed walls...the smell of fresh linens...what the hell was it all about?

I could feel the absence of my armor and all my gear.

I wanted to get up but my body didn't feel like doing what my mind wanted it to.

The room itself was padded like that of an insane asylum. Suddenly it came to me that my hands were tied behind my back. I was in a straight jacket.

"Ahh, glad to see that you are awake slade." said Raine through the speakers.

"What...what the fuck are you doing to me?" I replied.

"Something special. You are the other side of the equation that I need. Without you, project synthesis will die."

"What are you talking about?"

"Project synthesis, the attempt to breed the world's deadliest assassin, with an alien who's species has garnered a reputation for hunting."

I leaned my head back against the padded floor below me and stared at the lights above me. They hurt my eye, but they gave me something to focus on other than the walls upon walls of pads.

My mind was torn up about this and what was even going on. I was going to be bred like an animal and with something that I had probably never seen in my whole life. This was all like a freight train hitting me at top speed. My best bet was to find an escape route and get there as soon as possible. The question was, how would I get out?

Across the room a door opened and two guards walked in with a doctor in tow. Both of the guards had stun batons on hand that were charged and ready. Even with this straight jacket on they expected me to put up a fight, and they were right.

Right as the guards got close enough to me I swept their feet out from under them and jumped up to my feet. While they were still down I managed to pull my right arm out of its socket and pull it over my head. It hurt like hell, but i've managed to escape one of these things before.

Just when I had popped my arm back in the guards had gotten back up and both came at me with their batons in hand. Guard one to my left swung his baton and I jumped to the right. Guard two came in and swung at me but I caught the attack with my restrained arms and managed to pry it from his hands. Then using my strength I ripped the sleeves of the straight jacket apart and held the baton in my right hand.

"All right, who wants some?"

Guard one decided to come up behind me and give me a zap, but I predicted that he would do that and blocked his attack with my baton then grabbed and twisted his wrist out of place. Once he was in enough pain he let go of his baton and I caught it with my other hand.

While guard one was down I took both batons and prodded his chest with the both of them, sending such a charge through him so that his heart would stop. Once he was down, guard two had pulled out his handgun and started firing at me. Lucky for me they weren't bullets, but I needed to dodge them all the same because I had gotten this far and there was no turning back.

I used the batons like blades and blocked the darts that were flying towards me, then once I got close enough I did the same thing to guard two that I did to guard one. Funny enough he had the same reaction that his friend did just a moment ago, he fell dead. Now all that was left was the doctor and he was already close enough to the door. The only way that I could secure my freedom was if I could hit him with one of the batons from this distance, which wasn't a likely outcome. Then my foot kicked the gun that guard 2 had been holding earlier and with that my solution to my problem.

As soon as I had the gun in my hand I quickly pulled back the slide to check and see if there were any rounds left in the gun and there was one in the chamber. So with a steady hand and a focused eye I lifted the gun to the doctor's back and pulled the trigger. That man dropped like a sack of lead before he could even get outside and gave me my freedom.

(**Command Center, Weyland-Yutani Joint Research Facility**)

"Are you entirely sure that it was right to just let him loose in our facility?" asked the head scientist.

The man next to him, Liu Kai-Shang AKA Red Saber, didn't respond. He stood there watching the screens as Slade Wilson ripped through the guards as he made his way to the armory.

"Listen, I know that the Shadow Man is quite a knowledgeable being, but this facility has some very expensive equipment and some projects that should not be tampered with."

"Are you doubting my master?" asked Shang.

The scientist was a brilliant man by his standards, but the Shadow Man was someone who was on an entirely different level. The man was not only brilliant, but he also had powers that were very reminiscent of certain members in the Justice League. So it can be said that when people question his authority, they either end up dead or forgotten.

"N-n-n-no, I just thought that since we..."

In mid-sentence Shang cut him off by throwing him across the room. All of the staff that were around him just sat in their seats and stared tried their best to focus on the work at hand instead of the man that just went flying across the room.

The doctor had landed on a row of filing cabinets, which cushioned his landing to a certain degree, but still caused the older man to groan in pain.

"Listen doctor, you don't think, we do. Also, we own you. The Order owns the board of trustees and every last executive member of Weyland Indsutries and the Yutani Coporation. When we say you can expand, you expand overseas. When we say that you can do research, you do research. Most of all, when we say sit down and shut up we mean sit and shut up! Got it?"

From his current position on the ground the scientist nodded and pulled himself up with the help of the filing cabinets.

"So how is project synthesis going to play out when Slade is running around the halls in his armor and with his weapons?" asked the old scientist.

"It is simple. Since Slade Wilson is in an environment that he does not even recognize he will try to find a way out. So what we will do is provide a way out."

"And then what?"

Pressing his index finger to his ear Shang asked, "Are the aerosols ready yet?"

"Yes sir. We've prepared the pheromone solutions to work for both subjects biologies."

"Did you hear that?" Shang asked the scientist. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

(**Eight Stories Up, The Armory**)

It felt right getting all of my things back, including the motion tracker that Weyland gave me. Nothing was different about my armor so I know that they didn't tamper with it and even if they did the C4 that I have in one of my satchels would have gone off.

Getting here wasn't easy. The guards that I encountered in my cell didn't have the kind of armor that these guys did and some of the guards weren't even human. They had robots with quick reflexes and the programmed knowledge of hand to hand combat that almost matched my own skills, almost.

While I was in there I grabbed a few other things that weren't mine such as the thermite grenades that they had there as well as some prototype gun called the "pulse rifle". It looked interesting and if it shot like the instruction manual said it did then I would have no problem with it.

The Alarms outside were still blaring loudly, but I could hear other things like the three pairs of combat boots that I could hear stomping towards the armory.

One second.

Two guards came running in firing their assault rifles from the hip.

Two seconds.

I jumped behind the pile of crates where my things were.

Three seconds.

I took out one of my nine bangs that I had in a satchel and tossed it at the doorway.

Four seconds.

The grenade flew past the two men at the door and most likely caught the third one standing outside the door off guard.

Five seconds.

The grenade went off and lit up the room like a strobe light.

Six seconds.

I pulled out the pulse rifle that I had picked up and loaded it.

Seven seconds.

While the enemy was still stunned I came out of my cover and opened fire.

Eight seconds.

Both guards went down and fast so I ran to the door.

Nine seconds.

The last guard came around the corner with his hands over his eyes, his gun on the ground.

Ten seconds.

He doesn't even see it coming when I take the butt of the gun and knock him against the wall opposite.

With the rifle muzzle held to his stomach I said "Your friends are dead. Now you could end up like them or you won't have to. Its your choice of how this is going to end so tell me where the exit is now!"

The kid pointed down the hall with a shaking hand and said, "Down there. It will be the first door to your right."

Pushing the rifle further into his gut I drove my point home.

"You had better not be lying to me, otherwise i'll have to come back and visit."

I didn't even have to do much more, but the kid collapsed to the ground. He must have been a rookie because he acted like a rookie. Finally with a sense of direction I a different way than way that he told me and didn't look back. Why would I do that? Let me just say that you don't fuck with Deathstroke.

(**Command Center, Eight Stories Down**)

"It looks like your plan backfired" said Raine.

Shang just shook his head and continued to stare at the monitors.

"No it hasn't. Slade Wilson wants revenge, but he will never get it. The master had predicted that he would come looking for us so I came prepared."

He pointed at one of the big screens in the room with the layout of the entire facility.

"We will close off every other route but the way that leads to the dome. There the next phase of project synthesis will begin."

"But what about the explosives that he carries, won't they blow through the doors?"

"Not likely, after all, we did remove the C4 from his suit without blowing ourselves up and those thermites are duds."

"The master always comes prepared." she said with a grin on her face.

"That he does, that he does."

* * *

(**Eight Floors Up**)

Now I was thinking that revenge might be out of the question. It so turns out that the C4 that I thought I had was gone and the thermites were useless. Other than that, I had no alternative that I could use to find the asshole in charge here so I decided to go with plan B, escape.

The hallway that the rookie pointed me to led to led to a door that was halfway open. It looked sktechy as hell but I still went through the lightless entryway.

I took two more steps forward and that was all it took for my feet to come in contact with something slick on the floor and I went flying into a pipe in front of me. In my mind I was starting to think that this was planned and all the evidence from the room proved it.

At first the pipe just went straight down, then after a short period of time the pipe bent at an angle. It was like a slide up until the end when I saw light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

(**Command Center**)

"Where is the alien?" Asked Shang

One of the workers manning a computer jumped and brought the attention of his boss over to the console that he was manning.

"Sir, the alien is in the cave across the dome from Slade."

"Good, and how is the dome holding?"

Across the room another worker shouted, "The dome is 100% secure sir. Nothing is getting out of there."

"Good good, and what of the pheromone releasing canisters?"

"Sir," said a scientist that walked up to him,"all canisters have been placed into their positions. We've calculated that with our current plan in motion they should both end up in the cave."

"And what if they don't?"

"We have a perimeter set up around the cave as we'll sir. We really do believe that they will both stay in the cave."

"Well you believe what you may doctor, but numbers and statistics mean nothing if the event hasn't already happened. So since you brought this up it will be your life on the line. They either go to the cave like you say or I kill you."

The younger scientist just bowed at his superior and walked away. He and his fellow scientists speculated everything up to now and all that it would take was a push or shove in order to get their prediction to come to fruition. So as the man walked out of the command center he approached his friends that were just standing outside, waiting to hear how their new supervisor responded to their reasoning.

"So did he believe you?" Asked one

"Yes he did. The problem is how our plan will be executed. Slade Wilson isn't going to easily cooperate with the predator so we need to force cooperation, then and only hen will copulation come along."

"So what do we do?" Asked another

"All of you follow me to the robotics labs downstairs, I have an idea."

* * *

(In the dome)

The light flooded my eyes and just as they adjusted I ran out of pipe and went into free fall above a small lake. Thanks to the weight of my armor, I was quickly pulled into the water. Now thinking about how much this armor weighs one would think that I would drown, but in my line of work you always come prepared. After a certain depth the rebreather in my mask turned on, allowing me to walk on the bottom of the lake.

After climbing up a small underwater hill I made it to the shore where I got my first good look at where I was, in a jungle.

(**In the cave across the way**)

She was looking over the landscape under the dome. She knew that the dome was around her and tried to get out. Trapped like an animal, she set up her base of operations in the cave where she could see most of the valley below and a certain assassin that had just come out of the lake.

'_That ooman, the one that got me captured in the first place!_' she thought. '_How did he get in here?_'

* * *

**A/N: so this story is four chapters in and the plot is developing. I'm fine with that but I don't know how my readers feel about this story, so I ask how do you feel about this story? Plz tell me in the reviews. Private Messages are for asking questions only.**

**Also I did not mention it earlier but the picture for the story does not represent the Slade Wilson that is in this story. Although Manu Bennett has done a good job portraying Deathstroke, I prefer the Slade Wilson from the comics more.**


	5. Predator Meets Deathstroke

**Chapter 5: Predator Meets Deathstroke**

* * *

The Yajuta huntress had that one question running through her mind the whole time as she made her way down the mountain and into the jungle below. She had no recollection of leaving the labs and found out about the dome around her the hard way. So the question floating around was how did that cjit make it inside without being burned in some way. Another thing was why was he here in the first place? She realized that his mission was to capture her for money, but now that he was back it just did not make any sense at all.

Once she had made it to the bottom of the mountain she leapt up to the first tree that she could jump from and went from tree to tree. Each graceful leap was measured carefully to ensure that she wouldn't snap a branch and alert her prey to her prescience. This training was the kind that her father specialized in, jungle warfare. Her clan had hunted on lush, heavily-forested jungle worlds for eons and eons, making them specialists in that environment.

Following the path that her mask was making, she could see the opening where the lake was. With one good swing she made her way to a tall, old, tree that was completely covered in vines and climbed up to one of the higher branches. From there she had a good view of the lake and her target, who was now checking his weapons to see if they had gotten water logged.

She just sat there on the branch and watched his every movement. She marveled at the fact that he had such primitive technology and yet he still looked so...lethal. Her people had come to this planet for ages because of the opportunity of the hunt and even fight. Wars happened and warriors were made to fight those wars so humanity had become a favorite amongst her people.

One trait that garnered her attention was his ghost white hair that he had. According to past records, white hair on humans indicates old age and a period of loss of bone and muscle structure but the man standing before her didn't even show any signs of that, rather the opposite. He was taller than her, stronger than her and if he had been a male of her kind on her world, they would have already been paired together, but this is a different world and he is of a different species. Though when he removed his armor her mind just went blank.

His chest looked as if it had been built by the gods themselves. The many scars that adorned his body showed his past and was an attractive quality that she looked for in males. Scars not only show history but they also show that he has seen combat and killed before. This sent an unnatural chill down her spine that she herself did not understand, but the ones behind this whole thing did.

She didn't know it but the warm, humid, jungle that they were in was being filled with an invisible chemical. The dome was helping with this by preventing any wind from coming in and blowing the solution everywhere. It was also affecting the huntress who was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach for the first time.

At first she had come down to kill the human before her, but now she was thinking about doing something raunchier. These thoughts had invaded her mind for the first time in her life and she didn't really know how to deal with them because she had never had them before.

During her years of training, her father had kept her separate from the young men of the community for fear that they would impregnate her before she could become a full-fledged warrior. This was the mindset that she had for years of staying away from the men and working on her own. That is why she was alone when she crashed there, and that is why there was nobody there to help her escape. Then again there was always the half naked ooman that was putting his now dry armor back on.

(**Down below**)

"Damn it! First I get captured by some punk and now this shit happens." he said.

Sliding his shoulder pad back in place he reached down to pick his mask up off the beach and put it back on.

"First things first, I need to get a sense of direction."

In one of the gauntlets that made up his armor, Deathstroke had a satellite-linked GPS system. It was all state of the art tech that was small enough to fit on his wrist and didn't take up too much memory either. With the press of a key planet earth became visible and when he twisted his arm towards the beach the projection of our planet became bigger, but there was a problem. Slade tried resetting the device and even reconfigured a few things, but he couldn't pull up his current position for some reason.

"What a great day for technology to fail. I guess its back to the stone age this time." he said as he pulled out a compass.

The small clock-looking trinket was the only thing guiding him right now because there wasn't even a wind to judge direction with. He was hoping that something so unsophisticated as a compass wouldn't fail but as it was turning out, this wasn't his day. The points of the compass continued to spin around like crazy. It was almost as if he was in the twilight zone.

The only thing that seemed to be working was the motion detector that was attached to his belt, which for some reason was going off like crazy.

"Now what?"

Looking at the screen of the detector he didn't see anything. Of course the detector itself was set to search for targets that were only ten feet away. After adjusting the bandwidth of the scanner he noticed a single dot just ahead of him in the trees; it was faint but it was noticeable.

Holding the detector in one hand he held his handgun in the other and scanned the jungle in front of him. At first glance he didn't see anything. He tried using everything including thermal vision to look for the cause of this disturbance but he didn't see a thing, but when he did try using the infrared setting he spotted a figure sitting in one of the taller trees. He could see the form of that being and didn't recognize it fully until it shifted its stance.

"Holy Shit." he said.

The form jumped down from its perch and walked towards him. In his mind Deathstroke was telling himself to squeeze the trigger, but for some reason his body wasn't listening to his mind. Something was telling him to hold on for a moment, to wait and see who it was. Then once the figure was in spitting distance it decloaked to reveal itself and Slade's confusion went to another level.

"I thought that you were with Weyland. They captured you!"

The huntress shook her head and opened up a little device that she had on her arm and typed in a few keys.

"_Yes they did capture me, but they let me go_" said a robotic voice.

"Are you going to kill me? Because if you are I would really like some warning."

"No, I will not kill you. I need your help."

Deathstroke scoffed and replied, "Help with what sister? I have enough problems on my hands right now and questions that need answers so I suggest that you either help me or get the fuck out of my way!"

The predator growled underneath her mask. Slade remembered it from the night when he and Galitzov went after her. Backing off from her he holstered his pistol and reached for his claymore on his back.

Again the alien typed into the little machine, this time taking longer than earlier.

"_Listen you stupid ooman. There is a barrier that matches my technology around this entire jungle. It is a dome of energy that cannot be penetrated nor left. So I will ask you now, can you help me?_"

To her chagrin Deathstroke laughed at her. He thought that she was kidding but when she leapt right at him and took his handgun he thought that she was about to kill him. Come to find out she didn't. Instead she aimed the weapon right above her head and fired straight up. Deathstroke sat there and watched as bullet disappeared in the air.

"Well, it seems that you were wrong. Theres no dome above..."

**KABOOM!**

The explosive round that he had loaded into his pistol went off as it touched the highest part of the invisible dome and made Deathstroke finally see what the alien was talking about this whole time.

"Well i'll be damned."

* * *

(**Command Center**)

The footage played back on the largest monitor in the room showed the impact with the dome and caused a silence about the room. Since Shang had gone elsewhere in the facility, the lead scientist, Dr. Raine, had entered the room and took over where Shang had left off.

"All right. Since they both now know about the dome, lets add a factor to their predicament."

Over to the main console she took a few steps toward and pressed a button. There was a small screen below her that came to life and showed three of the scientists from earlier doing maintenance on what looked to be armored robots.

"Medes, how are the soldiers coming along?"

The younger scientist looked back at his colleagues and got a thumbs up.

"Everything is going well. All of the bots are working at optimum efficiency and are ready for deployment."

"Good. Arm and armor them up then move them out once you get finished"

"Understood boss."

The signal cut out and Medes turned his to station. All that it took was a flip of a switch and the line of robots down the line were marching towards a series of computer operated arms with drills, welders, pieces of armor in their grip. One robot would get heavier armor, the next would get regular combat armor, and the last would recieve light armor for either sniping or fast running. Next stop added attachable weapons and gear that would improve the robots lethality and performance. The last stop down the line added helmets to the units in charge of commanding squads as well as advanced programming sent via wireless connection.

In only thirty minutes, 100 robots were prepared and ready for combat. They looked like the fiercest force that you could ever come across and never want to cross. The heaviest units were moved up front with the two unmanned tanks that would lead the small army out of the tunnels and into the dome, where they would fight it out with the subjects of project synthesis.

* * *

(**Back Outside**)

"Ok I believe you now woman, but where the hell are we? None of my gear can even tell me where we are."

"_First I must say that it is painfully obvious that we are in a jungle. Why we are here, I do not know_."

"Well, while we're here we need to get a good vantage point so that we have control over this place."

"_That is already taken care of ooman. Follow me_."

The huntress turned away from Deathstroke and started running towards the jungle. Slade breathed out a long breath before started running after then followed her into the jungle. She eventually found a tree with long enough vines to climb up and climbed her way up to the closest branch. Meanwhile Deathstroke was still running on the jungle floor, cutting through any bush or vine that got in his way. He saw her up in the tree and stopped for a moment before he went any further.

"I saw that mountain up ahead. Its the tallest point here so I think I know where you're going."

"Very clever ooman, but can you get there before I do?" she said challenging him.

Under his mask the assassin laughed and said "I think I can." Then he ran off into the jungle ahead.

'_Foolish ooman_' she thought to herself, '_nobody has beaten me before in any race through the jungle_.'

Using the strength in her legs she pushed off of the branch under her. From another perspective she was putting most parkour experts to shame. Whereas most parkour is done in an urban environment with order and structure, the jungle was total anarchy. Vines would come out of nowhere, branches would give in, it seemed to be that the environment itself was against her, but she made the best out of it.

Deathstroke on the other hand was dashing through anything that would get in his way and if something was stop him he would hack it down with his claymore. The local wildlife even chipped in sometimes by getting in his way but he found some way around it. His quick thinking had gotten him out certain situations that involved him running like a bat out of hell, but this was different.

Because of his nature, Deathstroke preferred to work alone now, compared to his past. In his younger days he felt the need to recruit an apprentice, somebody that would take up the mantle of Deathstroke like his own children never could. Then after the titans split up he went back to mercenary work. For years his life had no direction and he was living contract to contract, kill to kill. Slowly the thought of constant repetition had crept into his mind and was making him think about retirement. That and the last contract that he took that got him nearly killed by his own daughter nonetheless.

Just the knowledge of the dome around him made him usure of the future, especially with the fact that an alien from a super advanced species can't figure how to get out either.

Up ahead he saw the bottom most part of the mountain and pulled out two collapseable picks to start the climb up. Meanwhile, the huntress behind him had just now caught up with her human competitor and jumped the gap between the treeline and the bottom of the mountain. Now it had become more of a race to the top since they were both pretty close to one another and because of their pace things became interesting. Deathstroke would move up an inch, the huntress would move up an inch, Deathstroke would move further, vice versa. It was an interesting event to watch, even when both had made it up to the top.

Deathstroke easily climbed up the ledge at the top while the huntress, even in her shape, struggled to climb to the top. Before Deathstroke could claim victory he saw his competitor struggling to get up the last bit of the mountain left and lended a hand to her. Usually if a male offered her help on her world she would threaten to skewer them from the testicles up, but in this case she wasn't on her home world and she had nothing to prove.

Once he had pulled her up with him he took off his mask and sat down on the nearest rock that wouldn't be a pain in the ass.

"Phew, that was the most exercise that i've had in a while."

The huntress just took one look at him and shook her head. "_You were lucky ooman, but if I had not been experimented on by the other oomans I would have easily beaten you_."

That if not anything made a question in Slade's head. He remembered them taking her in but never did find out what would happen to her, then again Weyland Industries is very tight-lipped when it comes to their scientific projects.

"So what did they do to you?" he asked

The huntress stopped what she was doing and started walking towards the cave behind him. Slade thought that whatever she must have gone through was traumatic, then again she seemed like the type that didn't let much get to her or anything for that matter. She was a sentient just like him, so he didn't really know what to say about her in this case. Then from within the cave he heard the sound of that translator going off again and it said, "_Come into the cave ooman and let me tell you._"

Picking up his mask he followed the sound of the robotic voice into the cave. Just from the looks of it, it obviously wasn't the cave where he first encountered her. This cave was actually bigger than the one that he had gone into with Galitzov the other day and it had formations on the ceiling. A little bit further into the cave and he was able to see a little light glimmering off of the wall. Right when he made his way around the bend he heard something loud hit the cave floor and saw the source of the sound.

The huntress had taken off most of her armor, minus her undergarments and her translator, and was now taking off her mask. Slade watched as she removed the pressurized tubes from her mask to show her face. He stood still and looked up and down at the muscular form of woman, admiring the look that she had.

Underneath all of the armor and fishnets that she had on she had pale white skin on her front and back. All down the sides of her body she had a leopard pattern going all the way down to her feet. The area around the pattern itself was red as blood and the coloration of her body reminded him of that. Not to his knowledge she had been facing him the whole time and saw his eye as it trailed up and down her body.

"_Do not be thinking about anything ooman. I would rather have a man from my world be with me than an ooman any day._" said the voice of the translating machine.

Slade quickly turned his head and acted as if he hadn't been admiring the body of the huntress before him, but she knew better. He paid little attention to her face and when he did he saw the small mandibles on her face, which indicated her youth.

"So," he said scratching his head awkwardly. "What do we do now?"

"_We do nothing ooman_."

"What? Why?"

She sighed and said, "_Because we can do nothing that wouldn't kill us_."

"What do you mean by, 'that wouldn't kill us'?"

The huntress sat in front of a rock and leaned back on it like a chair. She reached over to one of the pieces of armor that she had, an arm brace, and flipped open a panel on it.

"_This piece of my armor is a bomb. It is capable of wiping out one of your cities_."

"And how the hell does that fit on your wrist?"

"Compared to your technology here on earth, many species have developed deadlier and more compact ways of dealing death. The only issue about using these is that they are only to be used in emergency situations."

"And what would you call an emergency situation?"

"_Being overrun by a Kiande Amedha hive_."

Slade was puzzled by the language that she used, but hive was a universal word. These creatures, whatever they are, must be deadly to be the top reason to nuke someplace.

"So what are these kiana whatevers?"

"_Kiande Amedha, and they are something that mankind has faced but are not truly ready to fight. Translating from my language to yours they would be called xenomorphs or hard meat. They reproduce fast so it is hard to fight them in great numbers. Our ancestors developed these wrist bombs only for the Kiande Amedha, not for war._"

"So what did you guys use to fight each other? I mean even we had stockpiles of nukes just ready to be launched."

"_But did you use them?_"

"There were times where it seemed like we would and even where they would be necessary, but thanks to such things as the Justice League and Superman everybody has been trying to be peaceful."

Now it was the Huntresses turn to be confused. The way that the term was used was new to her even though she had a knowledge of the term from understanding humanity and its past.

"_What is this soo-pur-mahn?_"

"Of all the things in the world that nobody knows, you don't know who superman is?"

The huntress shook her head slightly. Slade was surprised how much this alien knew about humanity and yet had heard nothing about Superman, one of Earth's greatest heroes. So now he had decided that it was his time to tell a story and be the one that knew something. Sitting across from he started out by talking about Superman's true origin, that the man of steel was from a place called Krypton, not earth. When the huntress heard this she scooted backwards towards the rock behind her. Something about Slade mentioning Krypton frightened her.

"Well, well, well, what is the big, strong, huntress so afraid of ?" he said with a smirk.

The huntress scowled at him and replied, "_Our leaders made a rule saying that we can never come in contact with a Kryptonian, period_."

"Now why is that?"

"Many years ago, one of the hunters in my tribe took two of his closest comrades to check out an outpost of ours. This outpost was on one of the five moons orbiting our planet and was put their as a warning to not come closer to the planet. When they arrived they said that they had encountered oomans, but they were not oomans. These men had the strength of ten, no, twenty of our best hunters and they were led by a lar'jajehdin named Zod."

Just the mere mention of what Slade called the anti-superman brought back memories of when Superman first became a public figure. Zod had come out of nowhere demanding that Superman be turned over to him otherwise he would destroy us and make our world into new Krypton. I was hired by the government to kill the man but I didn't even come close to doing that. Superman did all the work for us and took down Zod. The only issue that we had with Superman was not killing the monster. All he did was just send him and what remained of his followers to the phantom zone and that was that. It seems that we have now forgotten about this fluke that our leaders permitted and hopefully it wouldn't bite us in the ass someday.

Once Slade had left his thoughts he noticed that the translator device had stopped speaking. He looked up at the huntress and saw her head cocked to the side, like a curious dog.

"What?"

"_Do you know Zod_?"

"Not personally, but he did attack our planet years ago."

"_This soo-pur-mahn, did he help him_?"

"No," Slade scoffed, "he actually kicked his ass and threw him into a pocket dimension."

"_Interesting...what is a pokeet demeention_?"

"Now kid, if I knew that I would be a fucking scientist right now, but am I wearing a lab coat?"

"_No_."

"Exactly, so don't go asking me about that stuff."

* * *

(**Command Center**)

Avery Adler, a lower level scientist for the Weyland-Yutani Scientific cooperative, was left with the task of monitoring the project while everybody else had gone to sleep and so far he could sleep himself. The only thing keeping him awake was the expresso sitting on the desk to his right and the other monitor which had the popular game DigBuild on it.

For the past hour he had been sitting there recording their entire conversation and nothing new came up. It was always information that he already knew or was just boring to him. In the matter of the fact, everything was boring to him right now. Because of his line of work his girlfriend left him, family thought he was dead, and was pretty much being forced to work for Weyland so that he would live. One could say that his life was pretty shitty right now.

That was all until a thought had come to mind.

The asshole with the cybernetic limbs from earlier had threatened him with death because he was caught trying to chat with one of his friends from back home. Before he could even hit the answer key to send the first message the guy skewered his computer and then threatened him with death. In the past, Adler had been looking for an opportunity to do something in life that was exciting and would equal payback at the same time so he did what he trained himself to do on the weekends, hack.

Unbeknownst to his co-workers, Adler was a well skilled hacker and had been hacking into the mainframe of the base for months. Finally after months of hacking he had success last night after he gained access to the combat drone matrix control which would give him the ability to control the small army of machines downstairs and send them out whenever he wanted. Now with the click of an enter key, Adler just changed the course of Slade's life forever.

"YOLO!" he yelled as he pressed the enter key. Shortly after the alarms started blaring, and Adler started dancing like a maniac.

(**Meanwhile...**)

The large steel doors opened downstairs. Lights came on in the drone storage room and the tunnels that would be used to unleash this force of destruction were open. The drones stood up out of their prone position facing the ground, now arming themselves and following their commanders down the tunnel. Their metallic feet could be heard clanking in unison down the three separate tunnels in the bottom of the facility.

Their orders were clear as day to them, programmed into them by the Shadow Man himself.

/Accessing information/...

/Primary Focus: Hunt down all targets/

/Goal: Kill Deathstroke and the Predator/

/ All hail the order/

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Changing His-Story

**Chapter 6: Changing His-story**

* * *

It was cold outside. The air itself wormed its way to our camp further in and surrounded us like an overwhelming enemy, but the alien lantern type thing that my new friend had kept the cold at bay. I sat there and watcher her sleep peacefully, naked actually. I asked her why she did that after she stripped right in front of me and she said that it wasn't for my benefit.

She obviously thinks that I want some kind of physical contact with her, but she is sorely mistaken. I'm not here in this cave to have some fun, I'm here because I believe that us working together will have the best rate of survival. Our odds against finding a way out of this dome are a million to one, and this alien could possibly be my only ticket out.

With her technology I think that we could escape, but the dome is unpredictable. Who knows what they used to build the dome around us. The dome itself could be made from her technology, which would point to why she hasn't escaped, or she needs me for something. The thought makes I notice that she has all of this equipment out here, but where did she get it from?

She had to have had some way of transporting this stuff. This all could not have been just sitting here, or could it? Either way, I have to work with her to get out of here, that's for sure.

Finally I decided to get up after nearly staying up all night. I sat away from her so that I could get a good look down the cave. It felt pointless expecting somebody to attack at any moment and nothing came. I actually wanted to be over by the source of heat right next to the Alien and maybe closer to her. I don't know why I wanted this, but a thought came up.

It had been five years since I went on that mission to Siberia, and yes I mean mission. The U.S. Government sent me in to the U.S.S.R to ensure that the Soviets were being good little children with their nukes. I was sent without the knowledge of Reagan under the watchful eye of the C.I.A. Of all the bastards to work for they were cold and always expected the job to be done right.

I had blended in with the troops around Pripyat, Ukraine. My task was to sneak in and see what kind of secret meeting was going on there. Turns out, things would have gone real shitty for mankind had I not done my duty. Three generals in the Red Army had gathered together to plot the overthrow of Mikhail Gorbechov and his government.

During my time there I met a nurse named Alina. Not to the knowledge of my superiors for this Op, we had formed a relationship. You see, I had been in deep cover for almost a year and they said to blend in so I blended in. She was infatuated with me, even though she was ten years younger than me. What caught her attention mainly was the fact that I was as old as I was and still maintained my muscular form.

One night I was out of sorts, I was drunk. Me and the battalion had rounds of vodka and I had a little too much. I went over to the medical tent on the other side of our base and looked for something to deal with the headache that I had. Alina came in and helped me get what I needed and she saw an opportunity. In the past she asked me if I wanted to have a baby with her and I told her that I would have to meet the family first and more before we went to anything like that.

That night was the first time that a woman had taken advantage of my weakness. I was drunk but I felt everything, and remember the effort I put into our sex. I hated myself afterwards because I just complicated my mission. And on the last day there, after I recorded the generals meeting I tried to run away but Alina stopped me. She told me that she was pregnant and that she wanted me to stay but I couldn't.

I regret that now. I regret leaving her behind and the future that I could have had but it would have all been a lie. Alina didn't know who I really was and if she would have found out then she wouldn't want to be anywhere near me.

All of those feelings weren't present with the huntress, she was something entirely different. She seemed like the type that demanded for strong men and with that strong sex. Of course I don't know her, but I wouldn't mind getting to know her. In the matter of the fact she had never told me her name. I bet I couldn't even pronounce her name if she tole me what it was.

Oh well. I can sleep now that the sun is coming up. My shift is over and now it's time for the warrior across from me to wake up. As I shut my eyes another pair had just opened. The huntress had woken up from her slumber because of a slight vibration that she could feel coming from the cave floor.

The first thing that she looked for was me and if I was still awake. She knew that I didn't sleep the whole night because she didn't get much sleep either. She was used to it though. The nights when the hunt was on and the only thing standing between you and death was just falling asleep. It must be brutal on her living a kill or be killed lifestyle. I know I am who I am but I couldn't do it. I would hate myself if I had to live like that everyday.

Anyways, she quickly donned her lighter set of armor and picked up her weapons for the morning hunt. As she passed me she looked at my sleeping form and shook her head.

'_The foolish ooman. He thinks that he can let down his guard even now, but his planet is just as treacherous as the many that I have visited_.' She thought as she pressed on.

The sun shined throught the mouth of the cave like the moment after death. She walked into the light, bathing herself in the rays of the sun. The light felt wonderful against the more exposed parts of her armor where her skin was showing.

Peace enveloped the landscape below her and after taking in a big breath of fresh air she slid down the mountain to the jungle below and began her hunt.

(**In Slade's Mind**)

My dreams reflected my past. The night before this I was dreaming about my first days of training. I was one of the brightest cadets that my instructors had ever seen, including my future wife, Adeline. Adeline was a representative from the government. She was there to see which of us would qualify for super soldier training and I was the best option out of the lot.

She hand picked me, fully knowing what I was capable of and sent me head first into the program. Everything was going well for me until I tried the serum. Unlike the others before me that had tried it, I had survived, the only issue was that my mind was affected by it. The experiment made my hair turn white, but didn't make me age a year. I was given a blessing and a curse at the same time. My regenerative ability prevented me from aging as fast as the people around me which made my life miserable. Everybody that I knew died, that's why I married Adeline when I did, because I didn't want her to die before I told her how I really felt. Not too long afterward we had kids and not too long after that I became a mercenary. The rest is history.

This dream that I was having was something different. I dreamed that I was in someplace cold and flat. There were these men with black body armor like I had never seen before. They had no patches indicating where they were from, just a star with an eye in the center. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. Kids were there too and the guards were shoving them around like prisoners.

Somehow I knew that I was there to train those kids. I taught them how to fight, how to use guns, and strategy. To my knowledge I didn't know why I was there but there was a familiar fire inside of me that I only felt when I tried to bring my son Grant into my line of work. This dream concluded with me staring down at young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. I felt like I should know him but I didn't. Before I woke up his eyes turned black and red crosshairs replaced his pupils. It was the most bone-chilling thing that I had ever seen in one of my dreams.

(**Back in the cave**)

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. It was still morning outside and I could tell just by looking at the position of the oversized fireball in the sky. I probably had my eyes shut for an hour or two, which was more than enough to keep me up.

I looked over to where the huntress had slept last night and saw that she was gone. The first thing that came to my mind was that she probably ran away and left me here to die. That thought was countered by the evidence of her armor, which was lying beside her when she fell asleep. It was still there along with everything else in the cave. It didn't make any sense though because she needed her armor and who knows what could be out there.

Quickly I sprinted out the mouth of the cave to look and see where she went. Something told me that she went straight into the jungle at the base of the mountain so I went with my gut and ran down there.

* * *

(**Command Center, same time**)

Adler had tried to escape from the command center after he let the drones loose but a patrol of guards coming in stopped him. He was held in a prison cell many floors down and had been interrogated since the incident. Eventually the lead scientist, Doctor Raine arrived and ordered him to brought to the command center. As he was dragged in Raine stared him down, maintaining a sadistic smile the whole time.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, of all the people that I would think of labeling a traitor you end up being the one."

Avery tried to be brave in this moment. The organization that he served was something greater than what Raine could comprehend and it needed to be kept a secret. Raine didn't know it and continued on.

"I understand that your life has been nothing but shit my friend but come on, there is no need to spoil anything for the rest of us."

Avery just grinned as he said, "I'm not spoiling anything Doctor, I'm just making it hell for you when the Shadow Man finds out about your failure."

On the other side of the room a rift in space and time appeared and out came the Shadow Man himself. Raine observed the look on his face and he looked neither happy nor pissed. The tall and menacing figure walked past her and went straight for Avery.

"Boy I know who you work for, there is no hiding that. I just want you to know that you accelerated the process for this project and for that I actually thank you."

Astounding all of the others in the room, he turned around and started heading back towards the rift that he had made. Avery breathed a sigh of relief realizing that he had just escaped death. Then the Shadow Man stopped.

"You know," he said as he turned around,"since you are Raine's prisoner now, she gets to do as she pleases with you."

Behind his last words was his signature grin, something that told you that you were doomed. He entered the rift that had been made and the phoenomena closed behind him. Raine had the perfect idea of what to do with the man. She was itching to use her scalpel again.

* * *

(**Out in the jungle**)

Deathstroke was running like mad trying to find the huntress, especially when he gunfire in the distance. He thought that they were the only two people in here, but by the sounds ahead of him it sounded like a small army was opening fire on somebody. His protective side had swallowed every last thought in his mind so all that he could think about was finding the huntress and making sure that she was safe.

200 yards in front of him was an opening where the gunfire was going on. The best would be that she had eluded them and they were shooting at shadows, and the worst would be seeing her dead corpse lying on the open field. Either way he would kill them all.

Just before he could make it to the clearing an arm reached out and pulled him behind a tree with large roots. His immediate reaction was to pull out his Bowie knife, but when he saw who the arm belonged to he stopped his attack. Behind the tree the huntress had taken cover from the gunfire ahead. She was clutching at her side as if she had something important that she was holding there.

"You're bleeding!" said Slade.

The huntress didn't reply. The blood gushing from her wound drained the strength out of her to do to do anything so she relied on Slade's thought process to kick in.

"All right, I'm going to pick you up now ok?"

The huntress lightly nodded and with her free hand grabbed Slade's left shoulder. The fearless mercenary known as Deathstroke picked up his comrade in his arms and carried her bridal style through back towards the mountain.

The army out in the opening held their fire for a moment as their commanders observed the forest. From one of the tanks, a spotter saw something shimmering every now and then in jungle. Using it's built in binocular vision it zoomed in only to catch Slade carrying a wounded Predator back to their mountain base.

With the hive-like mind that they had, the commanders relayed their orders to the scouts to follow the two to their base, there they would begin their attack and commence with the next phase of project synthesis.

* * *

(**In the jungle up ahead**)

She was fading in and out of consciousness. Slade was no medical expert but he did know his way around wounds. Hers was one of the more lethal kind of wounds because of the proximity to her major organs. If the bullet even clipped the stomach, her stomach acids could be spilling inside her, melting her insides and more. The very thought of her dying in his arms made him run faster.

On the way back to the mountain he could hear things moving behind him. If he hadn't been carrying somebody in his hands he would turn and face his enemy. All that he could do was focus on the mountain and getting someplace safe.

'_She can't die right now, she can't die right now, not today!_'

A shot rang out. One of the scouts had shot at Slade's feet mid-run and missed. Even in his situation Slade knew what had to be done. Right as he reached the next tree on his left he carefully placed his partner down and pulled out the pulse rifle that he stole from the armory.

The tree that he was using as cover had big enough roots to provide cover for him. Peeking over one of these roots he scanned the jungle to see where the shooter was. The scouts, not to his knowledge, were using advanced tactical cloaks that projected what was behind them on their front sides. It was reverse-engineered Yajuta technology that was more primitive than the real thing, but it still worked.

"Come out you bastard." He said as he looked over the jungle again.

"_They...are...here._"

Slade turned around the second it came from the huntress' translator. He didn't even realize that she was still awake until now.

"Where are they then? I can't see them."

"_Don't...be stupid ooman...use the scanner_."

"How do you know about my scanner?"

She didn't respond.

He didn't need the scanner because the scouts decided to move in. One scout came jumping over the tree root behind him and jumped on his back. With a single press of a button he used the electrodes built into his suit and shocked the scout into submission.

The second scout came around the other side with its rifle at the ready. What it didn't factor in was if it's counterpart had failed. Slade flung the useless mechanical corpse of the first scout right into the other scout and sprayed them both with the pulse rifle for extra measure.

With his enemy quickly dispatched he checked his partner's pulse to see if she still had one and found a light pulse. He had to get back to the scooping her up in his arms again he sprinted his way back up the mountain; hopefully he could find the solution to help his friend.

(**Further back in the jungle**)

The drone commander observed the whole event go down. Deathstroke had easily handled two of it's scout units and it downloaded the scout's memory banks. They were the least armored out of the army there, but they were not built to be pushovers.

"_Command unit 1, do you copy_"

"Yes sir."

"_What happened down there? I saw your scouts disappear into the jungle._"

"The situation is under control sir, though we did injure one of the two."

"_Command unit, your orders were to scare the subjects, not try to kill them! Am I clear._"

"Yes sir I understand."

Once it's built in comm recepter turned off the command unit started giving orders for a non-lethal attack on the mountain. Today, command unit one would fulfill his duty and become the first in a line of command units for years to come.

(**Up in the cave**)

Slade had ripped his undershirt in half and wrapped it around the huntress. She didn't flinch much when he did this but she did take in a small breath. It was a sign that she was still alive, though barely holding on.

Once he had gotten her situated he started rummaging through her supplies for anything that looked like a medical kit. In his mind he wished that there was some big Red Cross to tell him what to grab, but everything was in the chicken scratch that was on her armor.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He cursed. "Why the hell do you not have a medical kit?"

Behind him he heard some rustling. Just on reflex he whipped out his handgun and faced the source of the noise. It was just the huntress sitting up. She was looking at Slade with confusion.

She opened her wrist communicator with a shaking hand and slowly typed, "_What are you looking for?_"

"I'm looking for a first aid kit. Don't you have one?"

The huntress shook her head, "_I didn't think that I would need one._"

"Even in your line of work, you don't think that you would need one?"

"_No_."

…

…

"_You should have left me behind_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She paused for a moment and looked down at her wound. The bleeding wasn't as bad as before, but she was still bleeding.

"Our culture is built on survival of the fittest. The only reason for helping someone injured is if their injuries are not so serious. Otherwise, if somebody has an injury such as mine I would be left to die because I would slow them down."

What happened next caught her off guard. Slade reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lighter and his combat knife. In one swift motion he ripped off the bandages covering her wound and heated the knife.

"Well just to let you know, this isn't your homeworld. I'm a different man than what you would meet back where you live because I can actually value life."

Putting his lighter away he pulled out another knife and dug it into her wound. Her first reaction was screaming and howling and then he pulled the knife back out. It had a crumpled metal object attached to it, which she recognized as a primitive projectile. Then while he had the other knife in hand he pressed it against the wound, causing a worse pain to travel up her side. The whole time he did this he had the other hand in hers, giving her something to squeeze As she went through with this.

"Done."

Turning her head to the side she saw where he had cauterized the wound with his knife. She couldn't feel anything anymore right there, but the bleeding had stopped.

"I stopped the bleeding for sure, but you will need to lay back and rest. You lost a lot of blood and..."

He was stopped short from finishing his statement when the huntress reached up and pulled him onto her.

"Your welcome."

Behind his head she typed something into her communicator again. There was a lot of typing and a lot of clicking coming from her mandibles, which was odd for him to experience.

"_SssssLade, you have shown me kindless like no other male that I have met before. Thank you..."_

_"_Well it was my pleasure you know..."

"_...and to thank you for your kindness I shall reward you with something of my own._"

While he pushed himself up off of her she was starting to remove her shoulder plates and what remained of the chainmail that she had covering her top. Now Slade knew what she meant by "something of my own". Though it was something that he wanted he realized that there was still a small army after them.

"Wait, we can't do this now."

"_Why not? Is this not what you wanted?_"

"No, I mean we have a small army coming after the both of us for some reason. We shouldn't be fucking each other while they coming barging in."

Moving her hand up the armor on his chest she made her way to his face and pulled him closer to her.

"_Do not worry ooman. Before you came along I placed sensors going up the mountain. There is not a single way that they can come up that we won't know."_

What he could tell was a grin came across her face as she pulled him close enough to latch her mandinles on his face. Slade didn't really know what to do other than go along with it. It was weird becuase she didn't have lips like he knew but the sensation was still the same.

As this transpired his hands made their way down to the armor around her waist and started unclamping the metal bands that held her lower armor up. The armored plates fell around them as he tossed her armor to the side. Meanwhile she was doing the same thing.

In the middle of the process a cool breeze blew in from the mouth of the cave, sending the huntress into a fit of shivers. Before Slade went to taking away her loincloths he turned to her area and grabbed the thermoblanket that she had been using the other night and wrapped themselves up in it.

"Is that better?"

She nodded and latched onto his face once more.

finally once they had tossed their last obstacles aside she could feel the "heat" of the moment coming from Slade's extremities. Of course she had never felt something like this before, but she made a promise to him. Leaning back against the cave floor she pulled him directly on top of her and smiled the way that she knew how.

"Let me say this before we get started. I haven't done this in a while and after hearing your story you haven't had sex before, am I right?"

The huntress nodded.

"I just want to tell you this, if you feel uncomfortable at all you just squeeze my arm all right?"

As clear as day she replied, "O…k".

With her approval, and being as nervous as ever, he took the plunge.

Little did he know that this was part of the plan, this had all been set up, and after it all ended he would feel agony like never before.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you guys were expecting a straight up lemon...well I didn't do that so meh! Anyways, this story is coming to a close and soon it will connect to two of my other stories, The Red Crosshairs and Red's Army and The Order of The Blooded Crosshair.**

**Stay tuned and find out what happens after Slade's decision!**


	7. The Enemy Arrives

**Chapter 7: The Enemy Arrives**

* * *

It was a rush. She had never done anything like this before and yet she felt like she was a veteran. That intense, overwhelming feeling when you try something new was throwing me into places I hadn't been since I first did it with my wife.

The most interesting part was that she couldn't really say anything about it but the animalistic noises coming from her drove me forward.

So finally after four times and positions later she finally wore out, which she should have long before. She recovered quickly from her injuries so that is what probably explains her enthusiasm after our first go. Now after all of this my crotch hurts as if it had been bitch-slapped by Superman. She pounded me like a jack hammer and now I'm having to lean on the cave wall to get up.

We had been asleep for only three hours, judging from my watch and haven't hear a peep from our attackers. It was odd to me because they should have climbed that mountain by now but they didn't. What were they waiting for?

Little me inside my head was yelling for me to go out and look and he was usually right, so I went out.

Being smart I put all of my armor back on and started walking out. On my way I checked my weapons to see if they were all loaded then stuck the magazines back in their places.

'_Hopefully they aren't here yet_.' I thought as I approached the entrance to the cave.

Once I had reached the mouth of the cave I felt a slight tremor. I made another step towards the ledge and felt another one rip through the ground below me. Something was going on down there and I didn't like it. Just taking a peek over the ledge showed me the cause of the shaking and the mountain trembling. Below me, there was a tank with legs climbing straight up the mountain, along with soldiers that I couldn't identify.

My first thought was to open fire but a hand held my arm back. I turned back and saw the huntress crouching next to me, fully armored.

"_Do not attack them yet_." she said through her translator. She flipped open the compartment on her wrist that had the nuke and did something.

"What the hell are you do..."

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

She didn't tell me that she had planted explosives on the mountain and the resounding shockwave threw me back. The ledge that I was just peering over fell apart before my eyes and most likely brought the mountain down on our enemies. I was still reeling from the shell shock from the explosion, but the huntress got right up.

"_Come on ooman, we must move before more come._"

It surprised me that she didn't even think about whether anybody was still climbing up the mountain or not, but she still ran back into the cave. I looked back again to see if a hand would reach for the ledge at any moment and nothing happened. "I think that we need to check and see if there are any survivors."

Before she went any further she stopped and turned towards the end of the cave. "Ooman, you can go and do that, but heed my warning, there are more out there waiting to kill us." Without another thought she turned right back towards the inside of the cave and went about her business.

'_Dammit_'

* * *

(**Command Center**)

The officer in charge watched the soldiers crumble under the weight of the mountain dropped on them. He had expected this much from these machines seeing that they were prototypes. "Real men and women with flesh and blood should be out there, not those mechanical monstrosities."

"General Isenthad, you know how times are changing." Said Raine from the main door behind him. She was wiping off blood from her hands, most likely from the horrid surgery that she performed on Avery not too long ago.

"Milady I do, but these machines have already malfunctioned where my men would have gotten the job done."

"Ahh yes, your batallion of killers."

"And a damned fine group of soldiers they are!"

Raine knew what he was talking about the whole time, but it wasn't vice versa. "You know that our orders were to not kill the two, don't you?"

"I do, but I'm just referring to…"

"They're failures? General, they are simulating a situation where our test subjects have the upper hand. Now if they were let loose perhaps, then those two would be dead by now."

Isenthad sat down in the closest seat that he could find and plopped himself down onto it. He was a defeated man through a battle of a the wits, but the war would be won by him.

(**Meanwhile…**)

They had packed the essentials and had gone down the back side of the mountain. Eight soldiers were waiting at the bottom for them and were easily dispatched.

Slade was keeping track of everything that had been going on since he escaped and it all felt odd. He was stuck in an unescapable dome with an extremely attractive alien goddess and they were fighting light resistance? It all seemed weird but through his sprinting like a madman he was starting to wonder if this was all a set up.

The first sign to sway towards his paranoia was his escape. How did he get out of such a state of the art facility so easily? He knew that he was Deathstroke of all people, but his "crafty" captor didn't think of sending in some form of overkill. His escape seemed planned and he didn't like it.

Second, the dome and the alien from another galaxy. They were both deadly warriors, one with more advanced technology and him just being him. It would make more sense for them to fight to the death, but what purpose would the soldiers attacking them serve? Cannon fodder?

Third, why did he just jump all over somebody that he didn't know and ride her like a bucking bronco?

It still felt like a set up.

Suddenly an explosion went off right next to him that sent him off of his feet. His skull went right into the tree next to him. He was slightly aloof, shaken up by the explosion.

The huntress herself was thrown a few feet in the air and landed right next to him. With his one eye open he looked at the woman that he had been with the night before be dragged off by two robot soldiers. Every fiber of his being was telling him to get up and kill those metal bastards but the pain going through the right side of his body told him otherwise. That and the boot pushing against his back.

The flicking of a lighter could be heard from somewhere behind him. The smell of cigar smoke wafted around him to where it filled his nostrils. Two more robot soldiers came over to his position and picked him up then turned him to face his enemy.

The other man was fairly tall and not completely muscular. He had white hair that trailed all the way down his back in a braid. The uniform that he wore was as black as the armor that the robots had on and the symbol stitched on the arm was unfamiliar.

This stranger drew closer to Slade Wilson and pulled off his mask just to let out a puff of smoke in the man's face.

"My name is Elrich Isenbad." He spoke with a Norwegian accent.

"Pleasure to meet you." I sarcastically replied.

"On behalf of my order, my master would like to thank you for your cooperation in this project."

"What project?"

"Project synthesis, a joint project between Weyland industries and the Yutani Corporation to produce a human/Predator hybrid. You have successfully impregnated our test subject with your DNA. Congratulations mister Wilson."

* * *

**I know that this is an abrupt ending to this tale but this was just a filler that is connected to my main story, Red's Army. In the next chapter of Red's Army the events that occurred in this story will play their part.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
